patricia_and_friends_rpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Punch Out Saga
What About What Happened Characters *Kim Combo (Protagonist) *TJ Combo (Kim's Coach) *Host/Announcers - Wade Neon and Jazmin Kimmy Minor Circuit *Crash Bandicoot *The Grizz *Jack the Hedgehog *Zomom (Champion) Major Circuit *Disco Kid *Zarya *Numbuh 4 *ChanChan (Champion) World Circuit *Meng Huo *Rainbow Dash *Jillian Honda *Master Mummy *Kathey the Crocodile (Champion) *Emerald Neon (Bonus Boxer) Character Boxer Outfits *Kim Combo - Her Traditional Outfit & Gloves *Crash Bandicoot - Normal Wear with Orange & Brown Boxing Gloves. *The Grizz - Normal Wear with Fancy Purple Gloves *Jack the Hedgehog - Normal Wear with Black & Orange Boxing Gloves with Green Straps *Zomom - Normal Wear with Yellow Boxing Gloves *Disco Kid - His Normal Boxing Gear *Zarya - Her Normal Blue & Yellow Protection Agency Outfit / Skin with Blue & Yellow Boxing Gloves *Numbuh 4 - His Normal Wear, along with his Red Home Made Boxing Gloves *ChanChan - Her Normal Wear & Pink Dress, with her Red Rose Gloves *Meng Huo - His Normal Wear, with his Brown Gaunlet like Boxing Gloves *Rainbow Dash - Her Blue Boxing Gloves *Jillian Honda - Her Traditional Wear & her Pure Red Boxing Gloves *Master Mummy - Normal with his signature Purple Megaton Fists *Kathey the Crocodile - Her Normal Wear with Dark Blue Gloves. *Von Kaiser (Manager) - His Normal Gear Title Defense Outfits *Kim Combo - Her American Outfit, similar to TJ Combo's outfit *Crash Bandicoot - Same, but with a Soft Helmet *Coco Bandicoot (Manager) - *The Grizz - Now Wears his fanciest Golden Outfit along with new Heavy Golden Gloves. *Ring Ring (Manager) - *Jack the Hedgehog - Now has a Green & Black Singlet, Green & White Boxing Shorts with White Sneakers, with Green & Black Boxing Piko Gloves, resembling Amy's Piko Hammers. *Sonic the Hedgehog (Manager) - *Zomom - Now has a Sewer Lid strapped on his Stomach For increased defence & Black Boxing Gloves *Nanman (Managers) - *Disco Kid - His Title Defence Gear *Zarya - Her Frosted Attire with Blue and White Gloves. *Lien-Da (Manager) - *Numbuh 4 - *Vicky Danshu (Manager) - *ChanChan - Hitmonchan outfit with even redder gloves. *Weepchamp (Manager) - *Meng Huo - *Nanman (Managers) - *Rainbow Dash - Her Human / Equestrian Girls form, complete with Rainbow Boxing Gloves *Pinkie Pie (Manager) - *Jillian Honda - Black and Red Outfit with pure red gloves, similar to Piston Honda first outfit. *Piston Hondo (Manager) - His Normal Gear *Master Mummy - Red and Black outfit with Megawatts Gloves *Min Min (Manager) *Kathey the Crocodile - *Von Kaiser (Manager) - *Emerald Neon - *Wade Neon & Jazmin Kimmy (Managers) - Boxer Information Minor Circuit *Crash Bandicoot **Hometown: N.Sanity Island **Manager/Couch: Coco Bandicoot **W/L Record: 5/51 (3 KO) **Slideshow: Crash is interested by Boxing, during a lazy day in N.Sanity Island & decides to give it a shot. **Slideshow (TD): Crash returning injured & now equipped with a special helmet by Coco to help him block off head damage, while being trained by Coco, now Crash is smiling while his hand was raised by Coco. **Pre-Fight: Crash spins his way into the Boxing Ring, smiling. **Pre-Fight (TD): Crash spins into the ring, ready to face Kim for the title like an underdog with Coco at his corner, with her computer showing how much of a high chance Crash has now. **Round Intermissions ***Crash enjoys eating a Whumpa Fruit, while waiting & begins to sleep in his corner. ***Crash yawns, while stretching before going to sleep in his corner. ***Crash feels happy that his head is protected perfectly, while he thinks that his body is another story, while Coco gives her brother some Whumpa Fruit as he enjoys them. (TD) ***Crash feels like he can do this, while Coco helps her brother out in a break saying "Your doing good so far. You can do it", while Coco gives her brother some Whumps Fruit as he enjoys them. (TD) **TJ's Tips ***"Watch out for Crash's spin punch, if he spins himself dizzy, punch his lights out" ***"If Crash missed the target, he gets confused for a few seconds until he finds you. Give him an uppercut surprise of your own" ***"I gotta hand it to Coco, she can protect her brother from harm, Crash's new helmet would protect his head, but punching his body is a whole different story." (TD) ***"Hoo wee, let's give Crash Bandicoot some credit & respect, he can always take a licking & keeps on ticking. He's never even short of lives. Hehehe..." (TD) **Pre-Round: Crash suddenly wakes up & hops back on his feet, getting ready to fight again. **Pre-Round (TD): Crash finishes eating up his Whumpa Fruits, before he adjusts his helmet abit more tight & safe, while he gets ready to fight again, jogging in his boxing position. **K.O./T.K.O.: Crash is sent flying right out of his Shoes before landing back down hard on his back, seeing Whumpa Fruits instead of stars floating around his head. **K.O./T.K.O. (TD): Crash got hit with an uppercut, that stretches his helmet way up & then it suddenly pulls right back down on Crash's head with a thud, causing Crash to fall on his stomach. Crash is knocked for a loop for a few seconds before giving a thumbs up, signaling everyone, including Coco that he's still ok, before he lowers his arm back down on the ring floor. *The Grizz **Hometown: Parts Unknown **Manager/Couch: Ring-Ring **W/L Record: 8/18 (5 KO) **Slideshow: The Grizz breaks out of Jail with his Bear Hands & takes a liking to his new moves & put on Fancy Purple Boxing Gloves **Slideshow (TD): The Grizz is being trained the hardest by Ring-Ring, while the new golden gloves were created for hardhitting punches, along with the fanciest golden outfit, while learning to keep his mouth shut this time. **Pre-Fight: The Grizz breaks the door down & got inside the ring, facing Kim Combo, saying "Alright, let's start the First Round, I'm gonna slam that girl to the ground", as the Grizz gets ready. **Pre-Fight (TD): Ring Ring uses her hair to roll down the red carpet, as The Grizz walks down the red carpet, & got inside the ring, chuckling to himself that he is wearing his golden boxing gloves along with his fanciest golden outfit, saying "Get ready to hand over the belt when I break you down to mold, Ring Ring & I look good in gold." **Round Intermissions ***The Grizz stretching & pumping his arms, saying "Yo, girl! Your a tough one with an attitude, but I'm gonna show you that I'm a strong dude". ***The Grizz stretching & pumping his arms, saying "Do you think you have chance of breaking brick, cause the clock continues to tick." ***Ring Ring says "Listen here Daddy Combo, When Grizz is done with her, She be the last prettiest girl in this world, While I still on the top pretty chart." as she Fixes the Grizz Crown. (TD) ***The Grizz says "And you would never guess how we forge to create this new golden wear right here, cause this is real heavy metal gear", as Ring Ring fixes his crown. (TD) **TJ's Tips ***"The Grizz likes to run his mouth, sometimes in rhymes even. But listen carefully, Grizz's loudmouth can possibly be his downfall." ***"Be careful out there, the Grizz's punches can hurt you badly, but he never learns to shut up. Maybe that uppercut in the jaw should do the trick." ***"The Grizz's new golden boxing gloves aren't just for show. These glove can hit very hard with double the damage, but can be very heavy in comparrison to the Speed vs. Power theory." (TD) ***"About these fake punches, it means to throw you off guard, but can become surprise counters of their own. Be careful & time your punches carefully." (TD) ***"Listen up, Kim. Seems this big bear thinks he can use actual golden gloves to take you down, he even tried fake punches even. Show him that cheaters never win, you dig?" (TD) **Pre-Round: The Grizz gets up, practicing his punches first, before turning to Kim & said "Don't think this is over, you know, it's time for the Next Round to go". **Pre-Round (TD): Ring Ring says to the Grizz "Remember Grizz, Jaw Shut". In which the Grizz nods & growls at Kim instead of talking, as he is ready while tapping his golden gloves that make heavy clanging sounds. **K.O./T.K.O.: The Grizz got hit hard on the jaw, screaming in pain, while staggering around, covering his jaw before he falls on his belly, defeated, while screaming "Dang that smarts". **K.O./T.K.O. (TD): The Grizz got smacked hard in the jaw, stumbling & spinning around, screaming in pain as he accidently launch the golden gloves up high, as one of the 2 golden gloves hits The Grizz right in the noggin before crashes into his corner, before falling on his side, unaware of the other golden glove beginning to fall down as well hitting Ring Ring, knocking her out as well, before she tries to leave. *Jack the Hedgehog **Hometown: Mobius Central **Manager/Couch: Sonic the Hedgehog **W/L Record: 12/15 (9 KO) **Slideshow: Jack sees the Boxing Poster & begins training, with lots & lots of running for quick feet. **Slideshow (TD): Jack is being trained with Sonic in being faster than he has ever been, in running speed & punching speed, also being trained by Amy Rose for boxercising punching power. **Pre-Fight: Jack runs to the ring & slide into the ring, getting up & noticing Kim & says to her with a smile "You must be Kim, may the best boxer win". **Pre-Fight (TD): Jack arrives with Sonic at top speed & as Sonic stops at his corner, Jack does a photoshooting high leap & land on his feet, saying "Hey hey hey... I'm baaack." as he gets ready. **Round Intermissions ***Jack stretches his legs a bit, while resting on a stool, saying "Your very good at this. Can't wait to continue this friendly fight." Jack rests up while drinking water. ***Jack stretching his arms, saying "You know, we're both have been in great shape. It seems like we're both been working out our very best." Jack sits on his stool, drinking water. ***Sonic says "Your doing a great job so far, Jack. Keep mixing up your fighting styles to make it more unpredictable & your can do your best to win the title." as he help Jack drink some water & splashes some on him so Jack continues practicing his boxing punches. (TD) ***Jack says "Thanks. It is quite an epic match so far. One of us must earn the title. I hope I do my best to earn that previledge. (TD) **TJ's Tips ***"Let's go, Kim. Jack is very fast, but his quick feet makes him a capable dodger. Follow his pattern & once you figured it out, lay him a pounding." ***"When Jack has speed by his side, some fast punches are best blocked for surprise jabs, dodging isn't always the answer." ***"Kim, seems as thou Jack is doing his best to become as unpredictable as possible with his punches. If he uses his speed, try to block & parry those punches the best you can, but when his Piko Punches come to play, counter attack with speed of your own." (TD) ***??? (TD) **Pre-Round: Jack splashes some water on himself for a bit for washing he sweat off of him, saying "Ah, much better. Now where were we? Oh right, let's keep going" **Pre-Round (TD): ??? **K.O./T.K.O.: Jack is brutally hit & is sent rolling spindashing backwards like a ball, before crashing into the turnbuckles of the corner post & is knocked silly, with his arms on the ropes, while saying "You win...", while he is in a dizzing state **K.O./T.K.O. (TD): ??? *Zomom (Champion) **Hometown: Lost Hex **Manager/Couch: Nanman Tribe **W/L Record: 14/11 (10 KO) **Slideshow: Zomom is devouring as many food as possible through morning, noon & even the sunset, before he sleeps in the night. (Similar to King Hippo) **Pre-Fight: Zomom, holding the Minor Circuit Championship Belt on his shoulder, stomping forward, looking like a giant in the boxing ring, before he steps into the ring, Pounding his chest for a bit, before he gets ready. **Round Intermissions ***Zomom says "Finally, its lunch time. I could use a break.", before he eats his sandwich, thinking that it's Lunch Time. ***Zomom is having his lunch break, eating a sandwich saying "I'm very thirsty, does anybody have water back here?" **TJ's Tips ***"Hmm, make sure these power punches don't hurt you too much. And since we see that he might have an appetite, his weakness could be his belly. It must be the target, hit it when it's wide open." ***"Oh man... it's becoming David vs. Goliath. You gotta keep on your toes & make sure Zomom doesn't hit you hard. He hits very hard for a Zeti, but he will slow down when he's shown either hunger or fatigue." **Pre-Round: Zomom finishes from his lunch break & gets ready to fight again, saying "Time for Dessert". **K.O./T.K.O.: Zomom stumbles backwards in a dizzying state before he falls right out of the ring with a big crash. Major Circuit *Disco Kid **Hometown: Brooklyn, NY, USA **Manager/Couch: N/A (Self Trained) **W/L Record: 14/17 (7 KO) **Slideshow: Disco Kid's lifestyle & disco dancing skills. (Same as Punch Out!! Wii) **Pre-Fight: Disco Kid get his groove on, while he is a bit more focused than before while saying "Are you ready for this? Let's do this" **Round Intermissions ***Disco Kid says "I've got the Disco Fever, can you feel the Rhythm?" before he listens to music to pass the intermission time. ***Disco Kid says "I hope we can both step it up & hustle our way to the next level" before he listens to music to pass the intermission time. **TJ's Tips ***"Be careful Kim. Disco Kid is more focused than ever before, but he can still smile with shiny teeth. Prehaps hitting him in the teeth should do the trick" ***"Remember, Kim. Keep an eye out for Disco Kid's Disco Flurry when he is more focused." **Pre-Round: Disco Kid put the mirror away & gets himself prepared now more focused & says "Good luck, Kim." **K.O./T.K.O.: Disco Kid got punched into a spinning stat, hitting all 4 corners of the ring before he stops spinning & falls down on his stomach, saying "Ouch". *Zarya **Hometown: Krasnoyarsk Front, Russia **Manager/Couch: Lien-Da **W/L Record: 17/13 (11 KO) **Slideshow: Zarya working out many Russian Gyms & Jazmin's Gym, flexing her muscles. **Pre-Fight: Zarya enters the ring, flexing for the camera before turning to Kim, with a smirk, getting ready. **Round Intermissions ***Zarya flexes her muscles & said "You are good Kim, I have to admit. But do you got the strength to bring this soldier down?" ***Zarya splash water on her face and said "It will take alot more to bring me down. But who knows how this match will end?" **TJ's Tips ***"Listen, you can't always be rushing in to win, the more Zarya misses, the slower she'll fight & the better it is for you." ***??? **Pre-Round: Zarya Drink her water bottle before crushing it and get ready & says "Time to continue this test of strength." **K.O./T.K.O.: She gets hit back & Leaning back to the rope, looking and flexing her muscle while impressed by Kim before falling face first on the ring. *Numbuh 4 **Hometown: Somewhere in U.S.A **Manager/Couch: Vicky Danshu **W/L Record: 15/16 (14 KO) **Slideshow: Numbuh 4 is training in the KND Training Room with help from the KND before wearing is home made boxing gloves. **Pre-Fight: Numbuh 4 approaches to the ring, jumping on the ring turnbuckle before jumping off & landing on the ring, throwing his 4 practice punches saying "One, Two, Three, Four!", before turning to Kim with a smirk & said "Ready to fight?" **Round Intermissions ***Numbuh 4 says "I know that your tough, but one of us has to win the Contender spot for the major title, easy as 1, 2, 3 & 4!" before he rest on the stool. ***Numbuh 4 says "Four is a lucky number to remember since it is my KND Code Number. I'll make sure that I do my best, even if I'm roughing it up." before he rest on the stool. **TJ's Tips ***"Check it out, Numbuh 4 can only fight with 4 punches at a time, if you try breaking the pattern, your gonna catch him off guard." ***"Beware Kim, count your punches before you throw. Since Numbuh 4 can only take 4 hits at a time, if you throw a 5th punch, he'll quickly dodge & land a slamming hit to send you down under." **Pre-Round: Numbuh 4 gets up & tighten his boxing gloves up & jogging in place, before he hand signals to bring it on, saying "You ready for some more from Numbuh 4?" **K.O./T.K.O.: Numbuh 4 gets hit brutally, while stumbling back & forth, throwing a few missed punches, while counting down from 4 to 1, before he falls flat on his back. *ChanChan (Champion) **Hometown: Kanto **Manager/Couch: Weechamp **W/L Record: 17/11 (12 KO) **Slideshow: ChanChan, The Fusion of Chansey and Hitmonchan, boxing at her old empty PKMN Fusion base, Getting ready with the help from Weechamp. **Pre-Fight: ChanChan Appear and dive into the ring, Punching rapidly* This is going to be fun. as she gets ready, also saying "Not gonna hold back." **Round Intermissions ***ChanChan eats some lovely berries, saying "Not bad, You getting closer on wearing me down." ***??? **TJ's Tips ***"ChanChan pumps up with each block she took to preform surprise charged attacks. Dodging with leave her open, so dance away from her counter to preform your own." ***"Charged attacks can be thrown out of nowhere in high speed & they're destructive, please get out of the way the best you can" **Pre-Round: ChanChan Perform Agility on herself for more speed while saying "Time to give my all" while getting ready. **K.O./T.K.O.: ChanChan gets hit stumbling backwards, before falling on her back, seeing eggs floating around her head. World Circuit *Meng Huo **Hometown: Nanman Village, China **Manager/Couch: Nanman Tribe **W/L Record: 20/9 (17 KO) **Slideshow: Meng Huo being a king, getting ready, training with not only his Tribe people, but also facing & wrestling some strong animals, being as strong as he can be. **Pre-Fight: Meng Huo is stomping forward & enter the ring, becomes both intimidating to Kim & friendly to the crowd, letting out a holler that he is ready, saying "Let's throw down! Let's go!" **Round Intermissions ***Meng Huo says "Think you can dethrone a king? Let's see if you can prove it. I'm always up for a challenge" before he begins lying on the corner, enjoying his roasted meat. ***Meng Huo says "You oughta try this roasted meat, it's both golden brown & delicious." before he begins lying on the corner, enjoying his roasted meat. **TJ's Tips ***"Hoo wee, Meng Huo is like a raging freight train when he's angry or not & is packing strong power real fast! It'd be power vs power, if you throw your punches right." ***"Be careful, Meng Huo can be tricky with his hooks, if you dodge the wrong way, your gonna get hit." ***"Meng Huo's Musou Meter can be destructive if he unleashes it correctly. You have to dodge the best you can & don't get caught in his line of attacks unless you can learn on how to use clash punches & parry punches. Consider this your first lesson in Combo Breaking" **Pre-Round: Meng Huo finishes his meat & toss the bones aside & gets ready, stomping like a sumo & pounding his chest like a gorilla saying "Show me what you got!" **K.O./T.K.O.: Meng Huo screams as he is being hit, getting pushed back leaning on the ropes, groaning in pain, while sitting down before he lies flat on his back, defeated & dizzy. *Rainbow Dash **Hometown: Cloudsdale **Manager/Couch: Pinkie Pie **W/L Record: 24/9 (19 KO) **Slideshow: Rainbow Dash uses her fast speed & skill on helping Cloudsdale & Ponyville while getting cheered on by her friends, mostly Pinkie Pie. **Pre-Fight: Rainbow Dash zooms on in & land on her hooves while taping her wings closed saying "I wish you a fair fight". **Round Intermissions ***Rainbow Dash says "You know, your very fast. But only one claims to be even faster. Think your up for the challenge?" as she begins Jogging in place for a bit. ***Rainbow Dash says "This fight is all about the speed, like the Fast & the Furious" as she begins jogging in place for a bit. **TJ's Tips ***"Let's go Kim, Rainbow Dash is fast, but you need to be faster & quick & light on your feet. Especially when Rainbow Dash's adrenaline comes into play. Wait for her adrenaline to be completely drained before you beat her to the punch. You got it." ***"Rainbow Dash is a speed type boxer so you need to land your punches first before she does, otherwise her high speed gets too overwhelming." **Pre-Round: Rainbow Dash gets up & gets ready, jogging on the spot, getting herself warmed up & pumped up, saying "Are you pumped for the next round? Cause I sure am! Let's go!" With a smile on her face. **K.O./T.K.O.: Rainbow Dash got hit with an uppercut, sending her upwards, leaving a rainbow streak to create a rainbow before crashing down like a plane crash & getting tangled in the ropes, twitching a bit in dizziness. *Jillian Honda **Hometown: Tokyo, Japan **Manager/Couch: Piston Honda **W/L Record: 26/6 (23 KO) **Slideshow: Jillian Hondo is training similar with Piston Hondo, who helps trains her. **Pre-Fight: Jillian makes her way to the stage, wearing her tranditional outfit on while tightening up her pure red boxing gloves & takes a bow to Kim saying "I wish you the best of luck for I won't hold anything back", before she gets ready. **Round Intermissions ***Jillian kneels down on her knees, meditating during the round intermission, saying "???". ***Jillian stands & take a bow before she kneels on her knees, meditating during the round intermission, saying "???". **TJ's Tips ***"Your still in this, Kim. Counter punch when you see Jillian's own version of the Hondo Rush coming." ***"Like father, like daughter. Jillian fights similar to his father in speed, this also means similar counters as well. Keep an eye for ways to counter punch." **Pre-Round: Jillian throw some practice punches with a Japanese background before she continues the fight. **K.O./T.K.O.: Jillian stumbles back, giving an honourable bow to Kim saying "Your a worthy opponent." before she falls over. *Master Mummy **Hometown: Mausoleum, Egypt **Manager/Couch: Min Min **W/L Record: 29/2 (27 KO) **Slideshow: Master Mummy breaking stones with his large fist and his long arms, Getting cheered on by the Egyptian people, seeing how he is no longer working with the underworld. **Pre-Fight: Master Mummy Land hard feet first on the ring, Roaring his loudest as he Readies his large megaton fists. **Round Intermissions ***Master Mummy says "You may bring me down once, But I'll come back like the undead I am." As he checks on his bandages. ***??? **TJ's Tips ***"Can you believe this? This is the only boxer that can heal himself with his self healing bandages while block! Duck & weave Master Mummy's Swing & Slam attacks & then lay a pounding". ***"The bigger they are, the harder they fall. This is a David & Goliath match up we'll never forget. Show the fans why you have the heart to take on any Giant & why they cheer for Kim Combo." **Pre-Round: Master Mummy Clash his megaton fist together saying "It time I make this place you're grave. Metaphorically" as he Get Ready. **K.O./T.K.O.: Master Mummy stumbles back from the powerful punch, while his arms stretch upwards & he accidentally punches himself before he falls down. *Kathey the Crocodile (Champion) **Hometown: Mobius Central (Thou Born in Space Gang Space Station) **Manager/Couch: Von Kaiser **W/L Record: 30/1 (30 KO) **Slideshow: Kathey throwing some hard hitting punches on all the boxers in order, Crash, Grizz, Jack, Zomom, Disco Kid, Zarya, Numbuh 4, ChanChan, Meng Huo, Rainbow Dash, Jillian Hondo & Master Mummy, with the Master Mummy being knocked out unconscious, like he's sleeping, while Kathey wins the title from Master Mummy. **Pre-Fight: Kathey appeared on Stage, assisted by Von Kaiser, raising her arms for the crowd. While in the ring, TJ Combo tells Kim "Go get her, Kim". With Kim nodding as she gets ready. **Round Intermissions ***Kathey says "You are a tricky one. But you will see why you don't make a crocodile angry.", while Von Kaiser wipes the sweat off of her. **TJ's Tips ***"She maybe the champ, but she left her big target right under her nose, which is her crocodile jaw. Make sure you throw a powerful uppercut right at it." ***"She's quick & powerful, be careful by watching out for any kind of quick time hints before her attacks." **Pre-Round: Kathey cracks her fists as she gets ready & says "It's time to see which one of us deserves to be the champion." **K.O./T.K.O.: Kathey gets hit hard from the last brutal uppercut, slowly in slow motion fall down hard out of the ring, hitting her head on the hard floor. *Emerald Neon (Bonus Boxer) **Hometown: Mobius Central **Manager/Couch: Wade & Jazmin **W/L Record: ?/? (? KO) **Slideshow: ??? **Pre-Fight: ??? **Round Intermissions ***??? **TJ's Tips ***??? **Pre-Round: ??? **K.O./T.K.O.: ??? Trivia *This is the first Saga where boxing is the central focus, instead of the traditional hand to hand fighting. **This is the first Saga to involve a friendly antagonist, Characters that serve as the final opponent that not evil. **Along with that mark the return of Von Kaiser *Little Mac was planned on being the guest star of the saga but was later replaced by Emerald Neon. Category:Saga Category:Saga based off a game